1. Technical
The present invention relates generally to superconducting accelerometers and, more particularly, to a superconducting accelerometer including a solenoid levitation coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical accelerometer is in the form of a test mass that hangs on a spring. When gravity change or acceleration occurs, the test mass moves and the moving amount is output after being converted into a voltage signal.
A superconductor exhibits zero electrical resistance, and its internal magnetic field becomes zero. The latter is called Meissner effect, which is repulsive to an external magnetic field, i.e., has a diamagnetic property. For example, a magnet on a superconductor (a superconductor on a magnet) levitates due to the diamagnetic effect.
When current is applied to a coil made of a superconducting conductor and a closed loop circuit is formed, permanent current flows for infinite time because electrical resistance of the coil is zero. The permanent current and a magnetic field established by the permanent current are also stable extremely.